The Problem With Boredom
by TheAssassinRenevaron
Summary: Bad things happen when Genesis Rhapsodos is bored…and drunk. And to make matters worse, Reno was the cause of it. Now both redheads are crashed in Sephiroth's office, drunk and obnoxious. Zack comes at the wrong time and is stuck watching them with him.


Summary: Bad things happen when Genesis Rhapsodos is bored…and drunk. And to make matters worse, Reno was the cause of it. Now both redheads are crashed in his office, drunk and obnoxious. Luckily Zack comes in at the right time – or the wrong time in his case – and is forced with helping Sephiroth with Genesis and Reno. But then Zack and Sephiroth manage to get themselves drunk and Cloud is stuck with all four of them…

" Will you stop? " Sephiroth asked, dodging yet another apple being thrown at him.

Genesis smirked picking up another Banora White and aiming it at his friend's head.

" Nope. "

Sephiroth groaned and turned around to stare out the window.

" Ow! " He cried as an apple hit the back of his head.

Genesis laughed.

" Don't you have anything better to do? " Sephiroth demanded.

Genesis shrugged, reclining in the soft, leather chair.

" No, not really. I've already stuffed a Cadet in a locker…burned down the kitchen when they didn't give me what I asked for, tricked The Puppy – again, you know he's really gullible – annoyed Angeal to the point where he said he'd - " 

" Alright, alright enough. So you're bored…there's always training to do. "

Genesis pouted.

" I know, but we do that every day! " He whined, picking up the bottle of alcohol that sat as his feet up and taking a long drink.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

" I do it everyday like we're supposed to, but you on the other hand…"

" Oh save me the lecture, you're starting to turn in to Angeal. " Genesis rolled his head, momentarily forgetting that he had been preparing to throw the Dumbapple in his hand at Sephiroth and biting into it.

Sephiroth growled deep in his throat, staring out the window of his office at the streets of Midgar below, his arms crossed over his chest. Why was he always stuck with Genesis? Wasn't there someone he could pass the infuriating redhead off to?

His prayers were answered when the door was thrown open.

" Seph! You wouldn't believe what just happen- ah great. " SOLDIER Second-Class Zack Fair groaned when he saw Genesis sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. By the look on his face, Genesis was bored. That was never a good thing. Genesis being bored normally resulted in chaos.

" Ah! Zack! " Sephiroth turned around, pleased.

Zack cringed. Sephiroth sounded a little too pleased to see him there. Uh oh.

" Eh! The Puppy has come to join the fun huh? Wanna throw apples at Seph with me, Zack? " Genesis asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

Was Genesis drunk? He never treated Zack nicely – _ever_ – let alone asked him to chuck apples, his precious _Banaron White_ apples at that, at _Sephiroth_.

Then he saw the bottle of liquor sitting at the base of the chair Genesis was sitting in and nodded, not surprised. Yes, Genesis was drunk…again.

Zack glanced at Sephiroth who shrugged.

" Seriously? Now he's going to cause even more havoc! " Zack cried.

Sephiroth shook his head. 

" _I_ didn't give it to him. " Sephiroth motioned with his hands towards another obnoxious-when-bored redhead.

Zack rolled his eyes.

Figures.

Reno.

Trust the Turk to get him drunk.

" Erkay… well…. uh…good luck with them Seph I've got paper work to catch up on – "

" Oh no not so fast, Zackary. " Sephiroth shook his head, grabbing Zack by back of his sweater and keeping him from running out the door.

Zack hung his head.

Damn it. He was caught and he was going to have to babysit Genesis and Reno. He had the worst of luck. Angeal said he had a knack for bad timing.

" Seph! " Genesis groaned. " I'm bored! Lets go terrorize some Cadets or something! "

Zack and Sephiroth turned around to stare at the drunk First-Class SOLDIER as Genesis stumbled to his feet and picking up his half empty bottle of – was that Dumbapple Cider? Pff! Angeal had said that it was strong but Zack hadn't know that it was_ that_ strong. What kind of cider was it anyway?

He shuffled over to Zack and Sephiroth and put his arms around their shoulders, swinging the bottle around.

" Hehe, hey guys. " Genesis laughed.

" Uh…hey…Genesis. " Zack blinked.

" I wanna cookie…" Genesis mumbled.

" Cookie? " Sephiroth asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Mmhm. " Genesis sighed.

Zack and Sephiroth glanced at each other in horror when Genesis started singing C Is For Cookie.

_"C" is for cookie that's good enough for me,  
Oh! Cookie, cookie, cookie starts with "C"!_

Hey, You know what? A round cookie with one bite out of it looks like a "C"  
A round donut with one bite out of it also looks like a "C" but it is not as good as a cookie

" Hey! Shuddap! " They heard Reno cry and the two horrified SOLDIER turned around to see Reno shuffle over to them.

Reno put his hand over Genesis' mouth.

He glanced at Sephiroth and Zack in irritation as Genesis continued to sing.

" Does he have an off button? "

" Sadly no. " Sephiroth sighed.

" Gimme that! " Reno barked, grabbing the bottle from Genesis' hand.

Uh oh. He shouldn't have done that.

Genesis abruptly stopped his singing and scowled at Reno.

" That's mine! " He cried, lunging for the bottle but Reno tripped the infuriated SOLDIER with a grin, and took a long swig.

" Mine now. " Reno smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then belching.

Genesis sat up from the ground, sitting like a little child that's toy had just been taken away and his eyes looked up at Reno sadly, pleading for the bottle to be given back.

Zack's eyes softened and he clutched his heart.

Massive cute attack.

" Oh! That's so cute! " Zack cried, his voice choking.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

" Nope. Sorry, Gen-Gen. It's mine- "

" No! It's MINE! " Genesis jumped to his feet, looking much less cuter and more like an angry chocobo…Zack shied away at that. Chocobos scared him when they were angry…poor Cloud. Zack shuddered, remembering that awful day…

Reno took off, being tailed by Genesis. They ran around the room in circles, Zack and Sephiroth standing there and watching them, their eyes darting back and forth.

" Should we try and stop them? " Zack asked after a little while.

" No. This is amusing. " Sephiroth grinned.

They were barely aware of someone else entering the room.

" Oh, hey Spike. " Zack said turning around and flashing his best friend, Cloud, a grin.

" Hey Zack. " Cloud grinned at him. "Angeal wanted me to tell you that – what the heck is going on? " Cloud had just now spotted Genesis and Reno chasing one another around the room.

" Genesis and Reno were bored…. and got drunk…now uh…well…. you get at where I'm going…" Zack explained lamely.

Cloud scratched the back of his head in confusion.

" Shouldn't we stop them though? "

" No. It's amusing. " Sephiroth and Zack both answered.

Cloud shrugged.

" Good enough for me. I don't want to get involved anyway, the last time I saw Genesis drunk…well let's just say that he nearly burnt down his apartment trying to cook eggs with his Firaga materia…"

" Uh! " Zack and Sephiroth exclaimed looking at Cloud. " What happened? "

" Well…he obviously cooked the eggs…but he made them sorta explode…"

" Eggs can explode? " Zack asked, tilting his head to the side like the puppy he was.

" Apparently. The smell was gross. We smelt it in the barracks for _days_. It wasn't pleasant…"

" Ew…" The two SOLDIERS looked at one another, their noses scrunched in disgust.

Cloud nodded and the three of them stood in silence, watching the two red-haired ShinRa employees squabble.

Finally Zack sighed and stepped in between the two of them.

" Obviously neither one of you need this…" He snatched the bottle from Genesis' hands.

" Bu-but I just got it back! " Genesis cried, groping for the bottle.

Zack held the bottle up in the air above his head, out of Genesis and Reno's reach.

Genesis managed to grab it though and take a quick drink before it was stolen from his hands by Reno.

" Hey! " Zack cried, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

Now all three of them fought for the large, glass, green-tinted bottle.

" Stop it! " Zack suddenly cried, making Reno and Genesis freeze.

Zack grabbed it from Reno and, without thinking, downed the whole bottle.

Everyone's eyes widened.

" You drank it! " Genesis cried.

" That was mine! " Reno exclaimed, his face frozen in shock.

" Zack you moron, you weren't supposed to drink that! " Sephiroth hissed.

" Oh Zack…you can be so dense sometimes. " Cloud groaned, putting his head in his hands and shaking his head.

Zack gasped as he felt the fiery liquid go down his throat and his eyes widened.

" Holy chocobos that was good! " He cried. " I want more! " Zack lunged for the bottle that had been taken from his hands by a very angry Genesis, hoping to find more.

" Hey, hey! " Cloud cried, intervening and ripping the bottle from their hands and throwing it into the trashcan. Zack, Reno and Genesis flew foreword, trying to be the first to snag the bottle from the trash.

" Good _Gaia_, I thought you people were better than that! " Cloud exclaimed, blinking in surprise.

What was in that bottle? Shoot, maybe he should have a drink…

" Eh its no use…let them fight over the bloody bottle…" Sephiroth sighed, sinking into the chair Genesis had been sitting in earlier.

Cloud watching him open a cupboard and pull out a rectangular bottle, and pop the lid. His eyes widened as he realized what Sephiroth was drinking and he swore.

Great…now Sephiroth was going to be drunk too…

Genesis and Reno were arm in arm, singing If You Were Gay. Sephiroth was laughing insanely from his chair, watching the two of them.

But where was Zack?

Zack suddenly came up from behind Cloud and put his arms around his friend, laughing like an insane schoolgirl.

" I love you Cloud! " Zack said happily.

" Um…" Cloud wasn't sure what to say. " K, buddy…"

He slipped free from Zack's grasp with wide eyes.

This…was going to be an interesting night…

Did things like this_ always_ have to happen to him?


End file.
